


We Are Gonna Be Just Fine:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Partner Series: [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Blame/Guilty, Bombing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Drug Cartel, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 The Thin Blue Line, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fire, Friendship, Gen, General, Gratitude/Blessings, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, New Beginnings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reaching Out/Assisting, Recovery, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the family dinner, Danny realized that he & his family are gonna be okay, & get through everything together.**Author's Note: This ends a part for one of two of my series, & is  a part of the other. Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	We Are Gonna Be Just Fine:

*Summary: After the family dinner, Danny realized that he & his family are gonna be okay, & get through everything together.

 

 

*Author's Note: This ends a part for one of two of my series, & is  a part of the other. Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

 

 

After dinner was over, The Reagans were having some coffee, & milk, along with cookies, for dessert, as they were talking. Henry Reagan, The Patriarch of the family, said this, as they all thought about what happened the last few days. "I will give you some of my retirement from my time, as a Marine, You can have it, to start you off, as you rebuild". Danny, His Grandson, & his wife, Linda Reagan, both protested, when he made the offer.

 

Detective Daniel "Danny" Reagan, Commissioner Frank Regan's Son, & Henry's Grandson, shook his head in the negative, & said, "We can't do that, Pops, You need that money, & his wife, Linda Reagan, backed up her husband, & said, "We _**will**_ find another way, we will be just fine", Henry said insisting, "You need help, I am helping, End of discussion", Frank said with a smile, "I wouldn't piss him off, If I was you". Officer Jamie Reagan  & ADA Erin Reagan, Danny's Brother, & Sister, both said this, as a response.

 

"You should listen, Guys", They said in unison, as they were both chuckling, They both got serious, & Erin said, "I could chip in, So, You don't have to worry about the boys' tution," & the young patrol cop said, "Count me in", The Blond Reagan said, "Thank you", Danny echoed his wife's sentiments, as he kissed his wife's hand & kissed her on the lips, "Thank you, Guys", he smiled a real smike for the rest of the night. Frank said, "Count me in on that action", & then the kids chimed in. "I can have the boys stay over at my apartment, while you guys start the remodel", Nicky Reagan, Erin's daughter, who just was finishing up for semester.

 

"That would be a big help", Linda said, as she smiled at her niece, Jack, Danny's Oldest Son, said, "We can help out sometimes too, Dad". His Brother, Sean, piped in, & said, "It will be fun", There was a knock on the door, & Jamie said, "I will get it", & he got up to answer it. He came back with Detective Maria Baez, Danny's Partner, & her sister, Ana, & their mother, Carmen.

 

"We heard what happened, So, We figure that we bring over some desserts, & to tell you that we are **__so__** sorry for what happened to your home", The Elder Baez said, "You didn't have to do that, Mrs. Baez", Danny said, as he took the plates from her. Frank  & Henry offered them each a chair, Ana said this to her sister's friend, & partner.

 

"We wanted to, Detective Reagan, You tried to help save our brother, Javi, & you helped put our family back together". Maria told us what _really_ happened, So, Let us do this for you". "Danny, Please, Thank you, We accept your generous help", "Call us, Ana  & Carmen", Ana said with a smile. "We have a cousin, Carlos, who can rebuild anything from a photo, or plans, He can make your home even better", which amazes the Reagan clan.

 

"Wow, We might take you up on that", Linda said, as she & the rest of the Reagans made them feel welcome", Danny & Baez watched the scene unfold, He turned to her, & plants a kiss on top of her head, "Thanks, Partner", he said with a smile, knowing that things will really be okay, Maria said with a wink, "Hey, Family, Right ?", He nodded, & they went to enjoy their time with their families.

 

The End for the Partner seies.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
